Las aventuras de Catarina y Gato Negro II
by Megumi Pancake
Summary: Marinette y Adrien deben hacer juntos un trabajo sobre los anteriores portadores de sus miraculous, sin embargo esto puede conducir a que conozcan la identidad secreta del otro. Tikki y Plagg retoman la historia de Catarina y Gato Negro por donde la dejaron, y esta continua unas semanas después de la muerte Isabel de Burgos: La Flamenca. [Aviso: Semi-AU, lemon y gore]
1. Trabajo de dos

**[¡Bienvenidos a la segunda temporada de Catarina y Gato Negro! La primera sigue por ahí en mi perfil si aún no la habéis leído, porque no vais a entender nada de esta si es así. Esto es un aviso para todos aquellos que van al día con la serie original: Esta historia es algo que me he inventado por completo y es un AU (Alternative Universe), así que cualquier cosa que haya aquí que contradiga a la serie real, pasaosla por el arco del triunfo (o sea, por el culo), gracias por leer esto y disfruta la lectura :D]**

* * *

Casi había llegado el final del curso y todos los alumnos del instituto Françoise Dupont estaban muy emocionados, en una semana ya tendrían sus ansiadas vacaciones y deseaban celebrarlas en la piscina o bien con sus amigos o simplemente sin tener que levantarse temprano para ir a clase.

La clase entera de la señorita Bustier estaba aquel viernes a última hora muy emocionada por salir e irse a sus casas, sin embargo, antes de que el timbre sonase dando el aviso de salida, la profesora pelirroja se dirigió a sus alumnos carraspeando, tenía planeado un último trabajo para ellos antes de acabar el curso:

—Chicos, como la semana que viene es la última de este curso, ya no os voy a enviar más deberes,—Comentaba ella, sonriente, algo que emocionó a los jóvenes y empezaron a celebrarlo.—pero en lugar de eso os voy a enviar un último trabajo opcional para subir nota, esto es prácticamente un regalo para los que estáis suspensos por muy poco o los que simplemente queráis hacerlo para subir un poco más, porque el trabajo será en parejas sobre el tema que vosotros decidáis, eso sí, siempre dentro del tema histórico.

—¿Podemos hablar de monumentos que nos gusten?—Preguntaba Rose, levantando la mano.

—Sí, por supuesto, solo tenéis que añadir toda la información que queráis sobre ellos, como la fecha en la que se construyeron, datos históricos y esas cosas, tiene que ser de unas seis a diez páginas por las dos caras.

Los adolescentes empezaron a apuntar aquello en sus agendas con algo de fastidio a pesar de que no fuera obligatorio. Marinette por su parte supo al instante perfectamente de qué quería hacer su trabajo, aunque podía llegar a ser algo delatador, pero quería aprovechar lo que sabía y lo pensaba hacer. Las parejas las elegían los mismos adolescentes durante esa clase, de modo que todos se pusieron a pensar con quién se querían poner.

—¿Te interesa el tema de las Ladybugs del pasado, Alya?—Preguntaba Marinette a su amiga, pues lo más probable era que se pusieran juntas.

—Sí, bastante, pero estaba pensando más bien en escribir sobre otra cosa,—Contestó la muchacha de las gafas, encogiéndose de hombros.—no se sabe mucho más sobre lo que ya sabemos y prefiero no jugármela, pero si quieres podemos quedar luego y decidir mejor el tema.

—No lo sé, resulta que... he encontrado mucha información sobre una Ladybug y un Chat Noir del pasado y me gustaría escribir sobre eso, pero puede ser en otra ocasión, si no quieres tú no sé quién querría hablar de eso en el trabajo.

Adrien escuchó aquello con atención y giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia las chicas de detrás suyo, a él también se le había encendido la bombilla sobre lo que Plagg le había estado contando y era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar mejor nota, aunque el rubio de por sí no la necesitaba, pues en aquella asignatura tenía un sobresaliente, pero también pensó en la posibilidad de que a Marinette le contaran lo mismo que a él sobre Catarina y Gato Negro por ser Ladybug, quería descubrir si estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Yo escribiría sobre eso contigo, Marinette!—Exclamó contento el de ojos verdes, mirando ilusionado a la de las coletas, quien le miró sonrojándose de golpe, a lo que Alya y Nino también miraron aquello, riéndose en bajo y mirándose entre sí sabiendo lo que había.—Q-quiero decir... si no te importa que hagamos pareja en el trabajo me encantaría hablar sobre los héroes del pasado, me resulta muy interesante...

—¡S-SI! ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Sería tonta si no dejara hacer un trabajo conmigo a un ángel tan integilente como tú...! ¡Inteligente...! Eh...—Tartamudeaba muy inquieta Marinette, a lo que su compañera de cabello rizado y marrón le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa para que dejara de hacer el imbécil, y esta dio un saltito.—¡Au! Perdón... Que sí, acepto ser tu pareja... ¡En el trabajo claro!

Ella se puso a reír de los nervios, y Adrien puso una cara rara, pero también se rió, en parte avergonzado, no podía evitar pensar en que Marinette estaba como una cabra, pero era muy buena persona y le gustaba que fuera su amiga.

—En ese caso después te hablaré por teléfono para concretar una hora para quedar y hacer el trabajo.—El rubio miró a Nino ahora.—Siento no poder hacer este trabajo, sé que a ti eso te interesará bastante poco.

—No pasa nada tío, tú ve con Marinette, necesita estar contigo más que yo.—El moreno sintió la mirada asesina de sus dos compañeras y este, asustado se puso la mano en la nuca para intentar rectificar.—¡Lo digo porque... eh... ella tiene peor nota que yo en historia! Tú puedes enseñarle más cosas sobre eso en el trabajo.

—¿Ah sí? Pensé que tenía buenas calificaciones, en un examen vi que sacó un sobresaliente.—Adrien se rascó la cabeza mirando a Marinette.

—S-sí, bueno, solo fue en uno que estudié bastante, pero he de admitir que me cuesta mucho aprenderme las fechas y los nombres raros, por eso me vendría bien ayuda... y más de ti, que eres perfecto y sacas dieces en todo.—Marinette reía nuevamente bastante nerviosa, casi empezando a sudar, estaba roja también, iba a pasar tiempo a solas con Adrien, así que estaba muy emocionada por ello.

—Entonces yo me pongo con Nino y ya haremos otra cosa, ojalá encontréis muchos datos interesantes~—Alya guiñó un ojo a Marinette y rió, la de cabello oscuro con coletas se abanicó con la mano inútilmente y solo asintió intentando no decir nada más para no meter la pata.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron a hablar hasta que la campana de salida sonó. Todos los alumnos salieron hablando unos con otros tras hacer sus respectivas parejas para el trabajo. Chloé se había puesto con Sabrina como de costumbre para que ella le hiciera el trabajo al completo, eso sí, con sus ideas. Por supuesto a ella su kwami también le contó alguna que otra cosa cuando estaba con ella, pero como esto sucedía pocas veces, Pollen se limitaba a decirle que buscara datos en Google, así que ella lo hacía vagamente y se esperaba a que la kwami abeja le contara más cosas.  
A esas alturas sabía muchas cosas sobre el paso de Pollen por las manos de Carla Burgos, una aristócrata española que en 1882 se convirtió en marquesa con quince años debido a la muerte prematura de su padre. Conocía datos que Adrien y Marinette no porque Plagg y Tikki no habían llegado a contárselo por la pausa que hicieron de unas semanas.

Chloé estaba decidida a hablar sobre Isabel de Burgos y su hija, cabe destacar que Pollen se había puesto de acuerdo con sus compañeros para contarles la misma historia a sus portadores, sin embargo lo que no esperaban era que se pusieran a hacer un trabajo así en el que pudieran hablar de ello y encima los tres hicieran lo mismo importándoles poco sus identidades en ese momento con tal de sacar buenas notas.  
La muchacha rubia iba caminando para salir del instituto junto a su amiga pelirroja y esta iba apuntando en su teléfono todo lo que la de ojos azules le decía:

—Apunta Sabrina: ''Isabel de Burgos, mejor conocida como La Flamenca o Marquesa de Burgos, nacida el nosecuantos del mes nosecual en mil ochocientos y pico en Málaga, al sur de España''.

—¿Vamos a hablar solo de una persona?—Cuestionaba la de las gafas, escribiendo bastante rápido mientras caminaba también tras Chloé.

—Claro que no, pero todo el trabajo va a ir alrededor de ella, que era una villana y los Ladybug y Chat Noir de la época la ''derrotaron'' y más cosillas con su hija Carla.

—¿Por qué lo dices entre comillas? Aquí faltan datos.

—¡¿No te puedes esperar a llegar a casa para verlo todo en condiciones?! ¡Dios, qué petarda que eres!

—Lo siento...

Marinette estaba junto a Alya caminando tras ellas y de casualidad oyó lo que decían, al oír ese nombre se espantó jadeando y corrió hacia la rubia, poniéndose ante ella. La de las gafas, sorprendida, se quedó apartada sin saber en qué diablos estaba pensando su mejor amiga.

—¡No puedes hablar de esa señora!—Le chilló de repente la de las coletas a la otra, que se quedó petrificada con cara de molestia.

—¿Y por qué no, Dupain-Cheng?—Interrogó Chloé en tono burlesco.—La señorita Bustier nos ha dicho que hablemos de lo que queramos mientras sea histórico. Ahora aparta de mi camino.—Hizo el ademán de irse, pero Marinette la agarró del brazo evitando que lo hiciera.

—Isabel de Burgos era una asesina que traicionó y traumatizó a una familia entera, mató a su marido y a la esposa del hombre que le gustaba, y además maltrató psicológicamente a su hija, ¿piensas dedicarle un trabajo entero como si fuera alguien realmente importante?

—¿Te importa demasiado eso? ¡Es mi elección! Me importa un bledo si te gusta o no, es como si me da por hablar de Hitler, a ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago, es un trabajo, no quiero iniciar una secta de adoración a Isabel de Burgos.

—Además parece que te sabes muy bien esa historia,—Añadió Sabrina para defender a la rubia de ojos azules.—tal vez lo que pasa es que no quieres que te pisemos el trabajo.

—Y si es así más vale que te pongas las pilas, porque solo te sabes lo que te interesa saber de ella. ¡Ahora déjame en paz, plasta!—Chloé apartó de su camino a Marinette de una manera brusca y se marchó junto a Sabrina, por fin saliendo ambas del instituto.

Cuando esta se dio cuenta, tanto Alya como ahora Nino y Adrien estaban mirando atónitos la escena.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Marinette?—Preguntó su amiga de las gafas, realmente sorprendida con ese comportamiento.

—Es que leí cosas de los anteriores portadores de los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir que estaban en Sevilla y esa señora era su enemiga,—Explicaba la de cabello oscuro, avergonzada, mirando al suelo.—y claro, la historia siempre es más favorable a los héroes, tal vez ese punto de vista sea algo... erróneo.

—No te preocupes, deja que Chloé haga lo que quiera.—Aconsejaba Adrien, acercándose a Marinette y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.—Nosotros buscaremos más información, no porque vayamos a hacer casi el mismo tipo de trabajo significa que uno de ellos no sea válido.

—Ah... eh... sí, claro.—Marinette, con cara de embobada miró a Adrien perdiéndose en sus ojos, pero por desgracia se dio cuenta de algo y sacudió su cabeza. Chloé era Queen Bee y podía consultar a su kwami cuando tuviera el miraculous de la abeja, sin embargo no se lo dijo a nadie por temor a que la descubrieran, solo se limitó a callarse otra vez.

Marinette tenía a Tikki, y encima siempre estaba con ella, así que jugaba con ventaja, además tenía a Adrien que era bastante inteligente y le ayudaría a encontrar más datos por internet, que era algo que nunca se le ocurrió hacer mientras su kwami le contaba la historia. Por no decir que no sabía que su amado rubio tenía también a Plagg y les quedaría un trabajo de 10. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que también reparó la muchacha al hablar con Chloé: ella le dijo que solo sabía lo que le interesaba, así que probablemente Isabel tuviera un trasfondo que ellos no conocían.  
Era hora de retomar las aventuras de Catarina y Gato Negro.

Cada uno se fue a su casa tras las clases, comieron por su lado, y después de eso pensarían mejor en los trabajos que harían. Adrien había avisado a Nathalie de que debía hacer el trabajo con una compañera de clase, y la asistenta contestó que se lo diría a su padre para que le diera permiso para quedar con ella, así que, mientras esperaba, el rubio se sentó en su cama y Plagg se puso a flotar ante él.

—¿Vas a hacer ese tipo de trabajo con Marinette?—Preguntó el kwami negro directamente.—Es muy arriesgado.

—Lo sé, pero me he dado cuenta de que ella también parece saber cosas sobre la historia de Catarina y Gato Negro, eso me hace pensar en que probablemente sea Ladybug, porque ella misma me dijo que su kwami también le estaba contando lo mismo. Además tú me lo dijiste mientras me contabas la historia la otra vez, pero intentaste evadirlo.

—Ay, eres como Alfonso; muy pesado, no te voy a decir nada, averígualo por ti mismo, niño.

—Qué remedio... bueno, igualmente iré a su casa o ella vendrá aquí para hacer el trabajo, así que pasaremos tiempo juntos e intentaré averiguarlo.

—Muy bien, pero no hagas chorradas, al menos tú tienes un poco más de cabeza, ¿o no?

—Ladybug hace que la pierda, Plagg, y si resulta ser Marinette... no sé cómo voy a actuar delante de ella.

—Bueh, tú sigue con tus fantasías, yo voy a comer un poco...—Plagg directamente se fue mientras el chico esperaba, y unos minutos después apareció Nathalie abriendo la puerta y miró al rubio de ojos verdes, quien seguía echado en su cama.

—Adrien, tu padre dice que mañana puedes quedar con tu compañera para hacer el trabajo, pero tiene que ser aquí, y estaré vigilando que no pase nada raro y que os ciñáis a lo que tenéis que hacer.

—Claro, Nathalie, pero yo soy bastante responsable y ella también, no nos distraeríamos de los deberes.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso mañana a las cinco podréis quedar, ahora será mejor que te vayas preparando, tienes una sesión de fotos de última hora.

Él asintió y directamente fue a ducharse y arreglarse, le esperaba otra aburrida sesión de fotos para algo que ni siquiera le habían dicho, cuando se suponía que tenía la tarde libre, pero no tenía opción y debía obedecer. Antes de salir le dejó un mensaje a Marinette diciéndole que mañana a las cinco de la tarde quedarían en la mansión Agreste para hacer el trabajo, y ella le respondió muy rápidamente un ''de acuerdo'' con un emoji sonriente, en su casa debía estar saltando de alegría la chica.

Luego el día pasó y Adrien llegó a la mansión de vuelta bastante cansado, cenó y directamente se fue a su cuarto, poniéndose el pijama y echándose en su cama.  
Desde que oyó a Chloé decirle a Marinette que no sabía todo sobre Isabel, la curiosidad le comía por dentro, entonces buscó a Plagg con la mirada y al localizarlo bajo unos envoltorios de quesos, decidió llamarle para pedirle proseguir con la historia.

—Oye, Plagg.—El adolescente vio como su kwami salía de entre los papeles y plásticos que solían envolver quesos y se dirigió flotando hasta él.

—¿Qué pasa, Adrien?

—He estado pensando todo el día en eso que dijo Chloé, ¿es cierto que no sabemos todo sobre Isabel?

—Como te dije la historia de Catarina y Gato Negro es bastante larga, es evidente que no lo sabéis todo, y Chloé debe de ir mucho más adelantada que Tikki y yo.

—En ese caso deberíamos retomar la historia, ¿no crees?

—Uf, yo empecé esto, así que qué remedio... Allá vamos de nuevo.

Adrien sonrió y se echó en la cama para escuchar al kwami gato, este se sentó con él y se dispuso a continuar con el relato que habían estado esperando esas semanas.

**Narrando Plagg**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el accidente del baile. Todo se había quedado gris y silencioso en Sevilla. Carla ahora había sido adoptada por Juan Alberto, ya que quedó huérfana al enterarse de que tanto su madre como su padre murieron, y por desgracia entró en una fuerte depresión. No salía de su cuarto, no paraba de llorar, y casi no podía comer de lo deprimida que estaba. Alfonso estaba destrozado por igual, lo que había visto y lo que había hecho era algo que no se borraría fácilmente de su memoria, pero por el momento debía tratar de consolar a su amiga, quien ya era como una hermana para él y odiaba verla tan hundida. Todos los días iba un montón de veces a visitarla a su habitación y a llevarle libros que la entretuvieran, dulces o lo que se le antojara, mas su tristeza seguía ahí, estaba rota de dolor, lo normal cuando tus dos padres fallecen de repente y de forma prematura. De hecho incluso Fu le ofreció el miraculous de la abeja para que ayudase a Alfonso en caso de que hubiera más peligros mientras Catarina no estaba disponible, pero Carla rechazó la proposición, alegando que no se sentía en condiciones de luchar, así que Gato Negro y Galápago por el momento lo harían todo solos.

María del Carmen estaba pasado por una larga y dolorosa recuperación, le habían cortado un pie, y Tikki en el momento del accidente no pudo salvarla, así que el maestro Fu tuvo que llevarse a Tikki para curarla, y aquello le costó un día entero. Por suerte mi amiga se recuperó también y volvió a estar sana y salva, pero Mari estaba en coma, sin pie y casi desangrada, por lo menos Tikki llegó a tiempo para reparar el daño causado con el lucky charm que conservaron y la muchacha recuperó su pie por completo, pero para hacerlo su memoria se borró hasta un poco antes del momento del accidente, y debía quedarse un tiempo en un sueño inducido para que la magia la curara por completo. Alfonso también estaba muy preocupado por ella y también fue a visitarla cuando le fue posible, Fu tuvo que llevarla a su casa cuando recuperó su pie y darles una excusa a sus padres sobre lo que pasó, diciéndoles que en el baile la Flamenca y sus secuaces los atacaron y a ella le golpearon la cabeza en un sitio que la hizo quedar en coma, aunque obviamente sus padres se enfadaron porque el Maestro llevó a su hija a su casa bastante tiempo después de lo sucedido, pero no podía llevarla allí con el pie cortado y sangrando y les puso la excusa de que estuvo siendo observada en el hospital, entonces Antonio y Carmen creyeron a Fu.  
Aún quedaban villanos sueltos y no podíamos revelar su identidad a nadie más, y esta solo la sabíamos unos pocos: ahora Alfonso, Juan Alberto, Carla, y Natalia, lo que significaba que estaba a salvo... o eso pensábamos por aquel entonces.

Juan Alberto por su parte también estaba penando y sufriendo, pero más en silencio, tuvo que hablar con su hijo sobre todo aquello, y por supuesto le afectó la muerte de Isabel, pues se había enamorado de ella e iban a tener un hijo, aquello sin duda le dolió al pobre hombre, pensaba que no tendría la oportunidad de tener más hijos, o de volver a encontrar el amor, pues todas las mujeres que estaban con él perecían, y la última a manos de su hijo. El adulto no le tenía rencor a Alfonso por aquello, era su misión asesinar a La Flamenca, había hecho cosas horribles, incluso asesinado a su esposa Marta, y debía pagar por su crimen, y aunque no se supiera con certeza podía haber sido la responsable de la muerte de Andrés Burgos, pero de esto no tenían pruebas, y aunque las tuvieran no se hubiera podido hacer nada a esas alturas, pues ella ya murió.  
Sin duda la muerte de Isabel causó bastantes estragos en esa familia, pero al menos por el momento podían estar tranquilos porque la enemiga principal de Sevilla desapareció para siempre.

Llegó el día en el que María del Carmen despertó; esta no recordaba casi nada de la pelea y realmente no sabía qué ocurrió con su identidad, la Flamenca, su trabajo, Alfonso, Gato Negro o sus otros amigos, tenía bastante miedo. Sus padres, al ver que despertó rápidamente avisaron a su amiga Alba, que era la que estaba más cerca, y esta no dudó en ir la a verla cuanto antes, sin embargo tenía órdenes específicas del Maestro y de Alfonso de no decirle nada de lo ocurrido de repente.  
Ambas estuvieron hablando un buen rato en compañía de los padres de la muchacha, estos le dijeron que tuvo un accidente con un villano que atacó a las personas del baile y por desgracia ella fue la única tan herida de gravedad, y que el motivo de su desfallecimiento fue un duro golpe en la cabeza y que perdió la memoria, nadie mencionó nada sobre el pie cortado, dato que solo conocía Alba de entre las personas que estaban en la sala.  
Tikki también estuvo con ella todos los días y cuando Alfonso iba a visitar a Mari, yo también iba a ver a mi compañera, se debía sentir bastante sola mientras su portadora estaba inconsciente, entonces yo le hacía compañía, incluso Wayzz también, y le llevábamos algo de comida, pues también había sufrido graves daños.

Era por la tarde, casi la hora de comer, sin embargo esto lo aplazaría todo el mundo puesto a que Mari Carmen despertó, y su amiga, tras hablar con ella dijo que avisaría a Alfonso y Carla, que tenían ganas de verla y contarle cosas. Para la marroquí la conversación con la sevillana fue bastante dura, ya que conocía muchos datos y no podía decirle nada, solo le dijo lo mínimo; lo de su accidente, o al menos la versión que le pudo dar delante de sus padres, y que llevaba varias semanas inconsciente. También la chica morena preguntó a cerca de su trabajo, ella pensaba que por aquello lo perdería, pero sus padres le explicaron que los Cortés se pusieron en contacto con ellos y les dijeron que obviamente no pasaba nada porque ella sufrió un accidente y no era culpa suya, de hecho, esa familia fue a visitarla también, pues Nazareno se había convertido en un gran amigo de Mari y también estaba preocupado.

Recuerdo cuando tanto yo como Alfonso recibimos por teléfono la noticia de que despertó, el rubio solo deseó ir corriendo a ver a su amada, y de hecho su padre se lo permitió, pero otra cosa era Carla... Esta se encontraba todavía acostada, ni siquiera había desayunado, y su sirvienta Sara intentaba hacer lo posible para ayudarla y que comiera, pero no se le ocurría la manera.  
Alfonso rápidamente subió las escaleras de la mansión y fue hasta la puerta de la alcoba de Carla, llamando a esta con los nudillos.

—¡Carla! ¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntaba ansioso él, que estaba a rebosar de felicidad. Pasaron unos segundos y Sara le abrió la puerta, ya que estaba aún con ella leyéndole un libro para distraerla.

—Pase, señorito Avilés,—Contestó la joven doncella pelirroja, haciéndose un lado para que él pasara.—se le ve muy contento, quizá pueda contagiar algo de esa felicidad a la señorita Burgos.

—Eso espero, traigo buenas noticias.—Alfonso entró del todo a la habitación y caminó hasta la cama de Carla, donde estaba ella echada, con su camisón rosado, ojeras y el pelo suelto.—Carla, ¡Mari Carmen ha despertado! ¿Quieres venir a verla?

—¿En serio?—Ella se recostó, mostrando un poco de sorpresa, pero aún se la veía decaída.—Me encantaría, pero estoy muy desaliñada y... no sé si estoy en condiciones para salir.

—¡Pues te lavas y te arreglas! Es tu amiga, acaba de salir de un coma bastante grave, ¿no te alegras?

—Alfonso, te lo llevo repitiendo muchas veces desde lo ocurrido: me he quedado huérfana... mis padres han muerto, mi madre era una asesina que probablemente haya matado a mi padre, no es que no me alegre de lo de Mari, ¡claro que me alegro! Pero mi situación es delicada... no me pude despedir de mi padre y mi madre prácticamente lo último que me dijo era que lo estaba haciendo todo mal para ella y que no me apoyaba... ¿cómo te crees que me siento...?—La rubia evitó la mirada de su amigo y se puso a sollozar.

—Perdona... no quería que le dieses más vueltas a eso... sé lo que se siente, yo tampoco pude despedirme de mi madre, y encima he descubierto que la mató la tuya... eso tampoco me sentó bien...

—Eso es otra... no hemos hablado del hecho de que... tú has matado a mi madre.—Carla le miró mal a Alfonso, y este rápidamente miró hacia Sara, quien estaba allí escuchando todo.—Sé que no la veías en ese momento como mi madre, si no como la villana que ha estado haciendo mal a todos, y lo entiendo, pero eso también duele y no me siento cómoda contigo...

—¿Qué...? ¡Mi padre te ha adoptado y somos amigos desde pequeños...! Bueno mira, no es momento ni lugar para hablar de esto... Solo te dije lo de Mari para que te distraigas y no estés aquí encerrada todo el día, supongo que tanto ella como tú necesitaréis dar un paseo y salir de casa, ella se sentirá muy bien al saber que te preocupas por ella, tenemos que explicarle lo que ha pasado, y además tú también necesitas ver a más gente, ya hablaremos de lo otro cuando estemos a solas y estés mejor, pero eso me ha dolido, Carla.

—Lo siento, Alfonso, pero opino que esa no era la manera de derrotarla... Iré a prepararme para ver a Mari Carmen, pero no esperes que me quede mucho rato.—Carla se levantó con una cara bastante depresiva y miró a Sara.—Sara, ayúdame a preparar el baño, si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

—Por supuesto, señorita...—Respondió la doncella, también con un gesto triste y ambas se fueron a escoger ropa y preparar el baño. Mientras tanto, Alfonso, quedándose decaído por lo que había ocurrido, salió por la puerta y entró en la contigua, que era la de su cuarto, este solo tenía que cambiarse de ropa.

Yo salí de su chaqueta cuando se la quitó y me puse delante de él para que me viera, ya no tenía que esconderme porque todos en la casa sabían que yo existía, incluida Natalia, quien ahora parecía más pendiente a su jefe que nunca.

—Oye chico.—Hablé yo, entonces me miró.—¿Vas a decirle a Mari Carmen toda la verdad? ¿Incluso que eres Gato Negro?

—No lo sé, Plagg, no creo que deba darle tanta información en un momento, eso sí, debo decirle que sé que es Catarina y los peligros que puede haber.

—Pero si le dices eso sabrá que eres Gato, tienes que tener cuidado, ahora todos los villanos van a ir a por ti porque saben quién eres por culpa de Isabel.

—Entonces mejor me inventaré algo para explicarle lo que ha pasado sin decirle la verdad, pero también podría ir por la noche como Gato Negro a visitarla.

—Muy bien, pero estate muy atento a tu alrededor cuando lo hagas, pueden estar vigilándote.

—Lo estaré, por si acaso el Maestro también me está respaldando, solo esperemos que no le descubra nadie.

Yo solo asentí y dejé que se vistiera, solo estuvimos hablando de varias cosas sobre este tema y poco más.  
Ya un buen rato después todos salimos a visitar a Mari, no comimos ninguno, de hecho pillamos a la familia Escobar comiendo y les invitaron a comer a los chicos, aunque claro, a Alfonso le dio apuro quedarse porque sabía que no estaban pasando un buen momento económicamente, así que rechazó la oferta y simplemente esperamos a que acabaran, Carla continuaba bastante triste, pero a la muchacha morena le hizo mucha ilusión verla, así que después de todo aquello salieron los cuatro adolescentes a dar un paseo. Mari Carmen ya se había lavado rato antes de comer y estaba vestida como normalmente hacía, podía caminar bien y no sospechó en ningún momento que uno de sus pies fue arrancado, o más bien cortado limpiamente por el tobillo. Lo que sí le molestaba constantemente era un agudo dolor de cabeza que le retumbaba en las sienes y eso la incomodaba, pero tenía ganas de salir con sus amigos.

Los tres, acompañados de Sara, que no decía gran cosa, caminaron por la calle hacia una plaza a la sombra donde no hiciera tanto calor. Se sentaron en una fuente a la sombra, Alfonso estuvo pensando en qué podía decirle a Mari y qué no, tampoco podía dejar que Carla dijera cosas muy reveladoras sobre él, así que durante el camino le había dicho que solo le preguntara por su salud y que le dejara contar él lo sucedido, la rubia aceptó, tampoco es que quisiera hablar demasiado así que aquello en parte le alivió.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió?—Preguntaba María del Carmen.—Alba me dijo que me golpearon y me di en la cabeza desmayándome, por eso perdí la memoria... Pero quiero saber qué pasó.

—Pues... Todos los civiles fuimos salvados a tiempo,—Respondió Alfonso.—aunque... Catarina tuvo la mala suerte de que un villano nuevo la pillara desprevenida y le cortara el pie, por suerte mi profesor de hípica y Natalia la atendieron... Yo no vi nada y nadie la ha vuelto a ver, Gato Negro y Galápago han vigilado solos Sevilla.

—¡¿Qué?!—Mari inconscientemente se miró los pies, no entendía nada, ¡ella era Catarina! ¿Qué había pasado realmente?—¿Y... y no se ha descubierto su identidad...?

—Eh... No lo sé... C-Carla, Sara, ¿podéis dejarnos solos?

—Lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Aquí?—La rubia miró un poco mal a Alfonso mientras Mari le miraba incrédula sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Aquí no, pero necesito que os vayáis.

—Bien, paso de verte la cara.—Carla se levantó, agarró de la mano a su doncella pelirroja y se fueron hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alfonso? Necesito saber qué ha pasado, Alba me ha contado otra cosa diferente y no sé nada...

—Ven conmigo, aquí hay mucha gente...—Alfonso se levantó y la morena le siguió extrañada. Este le llevó hacia un callejón poco transitado y se apoyó en una de las paredes, mirándola.—Lo que te voy a contar va a ser bastante fuerte, pero no me queda otra, he estado pensando seriamente en si decírtelo o no por el peligro que puede suponer para ti, pero ya Natalia y más gente saben tu identidad... Así que estás en peligro.

—Espera, ¿qué...? ¿T-tú lo sabes...?

—Lo sé, Carla, Sara, Gato Negro, y mi padre incluso, sabemos que eres Catarina, durante la pelea contra La Flamenca vimos cómo ese villano salía de la nada y con su super poder te rebanaba el pie izquierdo de un sablazo, al ocurrir eso te destransformaste, y lo vimos Gato, mi padre y yo, Carla no estaba delante ahí, por suerte ese otro villano no se fijó y se marchó con tu pie a hacer cualquier barbaridad con él, y La Flamenca está muerta, Gato Negro la mató.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Y él está bien? ¿No le ha pasado nada?

—No, él está perfectamente junto al otro héroe, pero también está en peligro según he oído.

—Lo sé, él me dijo que La Flamenca sabía su identidad y probablemente más personas de su círculo también lo sepan, incluida Luparia, esa... mentirosa compulsiva que trabajaba con ella, lo poco que recuerdo del baile es que ella estaba allí, Lara, creo que se llamaba, ella fácilmente puede ir diciendo por ahí quién es él.

—Dudo que lo haga, si no lo ha hecho ya no lo va a hacer, si lo hubiera hecho tú sabrías la identidad de Gato, pero bueno, al menos no estará solo del todo, tiene a Galápago.

—Eso espero, porque yo necesito un tiempo para procesar todo lo sucedido con La Flamenca y todo esto, creo que mi kwami sufrió un daño terrible, y no creo que ni yo ni ella podamos hacer de Catarina por ahora, así que me tomaré un largo descanso con ella.

—Seguro que él lo comprende, Sevilla últimamente ha estado muy tranquila así que lo estará haciendo bien, lo importante es que tú descanses.

—Sí... realmente él es un chico maravilloso... por eso le amo tanto y tengo ganas de volver a verle...—Mari, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó la boca y miró a otro lado, sintiéndose culpable.—Perdona, no debería haber dicho eso delante de ti.

—Mari, no tienes por qué disculparte, yo ya te lo dije, estaré bien siempre que seamos amigos.—El rubio sonrió, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella e hizo que le mirara a los ojos, por dentro él estaba encantado, ya que ella seguía amándole como Gato Negro y ya no sabía su identidad, pero al recordar lo que se dijeron en aquella pelea le dio demasiada rabia que la muchacha lo olvidase, pues se habían declarado sabiéndolo todo el uno del otro, sin embargo ahora en frío ella podía cambiar de opinión y le daba miedo confersarle aquello.—Gato Negro es afortunado de tener una chica tan maravillosa como tú a tu lado, la envidia es de perdedores, yo te tengo como amiga y eso me basta y me sobra.

—Vaya, no esperaba que te lo tomases tan bien...

—Cuando a uno le pasan tantas cosas malas tiene que aprender a ver lo bueno que le da la vida.

—Tienes razón... por cierto, el Maestro Fu nos dijo a Gato y a mi que podíamos escoger un aliado de la caja de miraculous si algo ocurría, así que pensé en que si tanto tú como Carla lo sabéis, no le importaría que os lo propusiera, ¿queréis uniros al equipo?

—Eh... No estoy seguro,—Eso le pilló desprevenido al rubio, no podía tener dos miraculous, así que era momento de poner excusas.—yo aunque diga eso de lo de la envidia... verlo de cerca puede no sentarme muy bien, además mi padre necesita apoyo también, yo no puedo.

—Bueno... entonces, ¿puedes confiar en Carla para que ayude a Gato? Podría decírselo también a Alba.—En ese instante el rubio la miró algo dudoso, Carla no estaba en el mejor momento para ejercer de heroína, y de hecho ya había negado un miraculous.

—No lo creo... lleva semanas deprimida... y sobre todo enfadada conmigo, Isabel de Burgos resultó ser La Flamenca, yo lo sabía porque la oí decírselo a mi padre y no le dije nada a mi amiga hasta el momento clave, además su padre falleció también días antes y se enteró de las dos muertes el mismo día, ella no está en condiciones de nada.

—Dios... no puedo creer que se haya quedado sin padres... es horrible.

—Y encima a la vez... Debí habérselo dicho cuando pude, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al enterarse de que ella era la Flamenca. Sé que al principio no soportaba a Carla y odiaba estar con ella y lo que eso conllevaba, pero con el tiempo se ha convertido en casi una hermana para mi, verla deprimida y sufrir tanto me ha hecho sentir como una hez de caballo, jamás me perdonará...

Alfonso comenzó a lagrimear un poco e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, yo quería salir a consolarle, pero no podía, ya que no se reveló ante Mari, así que me quedé allí en el otro bolsillo.

—Todos hemos pasado por alguna época así en nuestra vida y la volveremos a pasar,—Volvió a hablar la muchacha de cabello negro, agarrando las manos de Alfonso y mirándole a los ojos.—la muerte es parte de la vida y es inevitable, aún así tenemos que mirar lo positivo siempre que podamos, yo hablaré con ella a solas, después, necesita una amiga con la que hablar y distraerse.

El adolescente asintió, e intentó sonreír para que Mari no se sintiera mal de nuevo, y entonces decidieron volver a pasear tranquilamente para encontrar a las otras dos chicas.  
Tikki estaba descansando en la habitación de ella, ni siquiera salió de ahí, y realmente yo quería hablar con ella, pero suponía que aquella noche lo haríamos mejor si Alfonso iba a ver a María del Carmen siendo Gato Negro, que desde luego ya estaba decidido a hacerlo.  
Mientras ellos hablaban, Carla y Sara se habían quedado escuchándoles a escondidas, y la rubia estaba conmovida por lo que dijo Alfonso de ella, agradecía el apoyo que tenía de sus amigos, y que él la considerara casi su hermana le hacía recuperar algo de felicidad, sin embargo, en su mente seguía convencida de que él debió haber hecho otra cosa para no asesinar a su madre, claramente ella trataba de buscar soluciones desesperadas ante tal trágico suceso. Eso sí, tampoco podía permitir que Alfonso estuviera solo haciendo de Gato Negro, así que aceptaría el miraculous de la abeja, la conversación que escuchó fue la detonante de su decisión.

**Continuará!**

**[Si os ha gustado el inicio de la segunda parte dejadme una review y un favorito a mi historia, por favor! La traje antes de lo esperado para los que les gustó! :3]**


	2. Amigos con beneficios

**En la habitación de Marinette:**

Aquella noche la muchacha de las coletas estaba muy emocionada mirando sus fotos de Adrien en la pared junto a su cama, no se podía creer que realmente él mismo le pidiera hacer el trabajo juntos. Era la primera vez que estaba deseando ponerse a hacer deberes, y Tikki notó su felicidad, tanto que supo antes de que ella le dijera nada que querría seguir escuchando la historia de Catarina y Gato Negro.

Marinette se había echado tras fantasear con las fotos del rubio y decir sus típicas tonterías de casarse con él, tener hijos y hamsters, así que, una vez estuvo en su cama, respiró hondo, contenta, echándose finalmente bien.

—Sigo sin poder creérmelo, Tikki,—Mencionó ella alegremente.—¿y sabes qué? ¡Quiero impresionarle con todo lo que sé cuando quedemos! Así que te agradecería que me comentaras más sobre lo que pasó en la época de Catarina, ¿podemos seguir la historia?

—Por supuesto, de hecho iba a proponértelo ya,—Contestó la kwami roja, sentándose a su lado.—tenemos una semana para que conozcas el resto, así que trataré de ser lo más directa posible y no irme por las ramas.

—Sí, además esa imbécil de Chloé se cree lo más por ir más adelantada... ¡Pero eso se acabó!

—Es que Pollen no fue liberada hasta más adelante en la historia, por eso habrá empezado a contarle a ella lo que sabe, sobre todo de Carla y su familia.

—Oh, entiendo... ¿Y por qué os habéis puesto de acuerdo en contarnos esto? Puede ser algo peligroso.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es necesario conocer algo de la historia de los miraculous que portáis, obviamente no me iré muy lejos, pero esta historia en concreto tiene datos muy importantes, porque tiene otros miraculous que no proceden de la Orden de los guardianes, y son extremadamente peligrosos en malas y buenas manos.

—¿Entonces no fueron destruidos o purificados? Juraría que me dijiste algo sobre eso al finalizar la primera parte.

—El de la Flamenca y el Lobo fueron purificados, Luparia después de la pelea se entregó y dio su miraculous, el Maestro sí pudo purificarlo, pero el de la Flamenca justo después de la batalla no, porque fue Juan Alberto quien se lo quedó y no dijo a nadie que lo cogió, pero me estoy adelantando un poco, vamos a lo que vamos primero.

**Narra Tikki:**

El día en que Mari Carmen se recuperó, todos fueron a verla y como pudieron le contaron lo que ocurrió, sin embargo Alfonso no le pudo decir gran cosa porque eso significaría delatarse ante ella, pero le dijo que Carla, Juan Alberto, Natalia y él conocían su identidad, por lo que estaba en peligro, no por parte de ellos, solo por parte de Natalia. Esta era sospechosa de ser otra villana puesto a que conocía la identidad de la Flamenca y la presionaba para conseguir los miraculous o alguien la mataría, pero al final esa presión fue la que la llevó a la muerte. La asistenta de los Avilés permanecía en la casa porque Juan Alberto aún no sabía que era malvada, y ella por su parte vio cómo este recogía el miraculous del flamenco, y seguramente estuviera planeando algo para arrebatárselo, aprovechando que el chico rubio no decía nada de ella, cada vez se acercaba más a su padre para averiguar dónde se encontraba la joya mágica, ella sabía que no pudo ir a parar muy lejos, y que podía tenerla Alfonso bien guardada, o bien el Maestro, que ya no iba por allí por obvias razones.

Alfonso y Carla, al volver de visitar a María del Carmen, comieron porque no les dio tiempo a hacerlo antes, y aprovecharon la hora de la siesta para descansar un poco. Sin embargo la nueva marquesa, quien había rechazado previamente el miraculous de la abeja por estar depresiva por la pérdida de sus padres, ahora había cambiado de opinión dado a que escuchó a Alfonso hablar con Mari sobre lo preocupado que estaba por ella y que era como una hermana para él. Ella estaba enfadada con él por matar a su madre, pero poco a poco se daría cuenta de que culparle por eso no tenía sentido, debía ayudarle porque Catarina no podía hacer nada en ese momento, Mari y yo debíamos recuperarnos, sobre todo yo, porque ella solo perdió la memoria, recuperó su salud rápidamente con la magia del miraculous, pero curarme a mi era más complicado, y mi recuperación más larga, por eso no me enteré de gran cosa después de que despertara mi portadora de entonces.  
Al estar ambos chicos rubios en la mansión, los dos se dirigieron a la habitación del muchacho para sorpresa de este, pensaba que Carla no le podía ni ver, pero entró tras él sin decir nada y cerró la puerta. Sara, la nueva doncella de la rubia, se había quedado preparando la habitación de esta por petición suya, así que los otros dos tenían tiempo de charlar a solas.

—¿Quieres algo? ¿Tal vez martirizarme más por lo que hice?—Preguntaba un poco irritado el chico, ya que antes ella lo había dicho de un modo bastante despectivo que no quería ni mirarle a la cara.

—No, y aunque sigo molesta contigo, puedo entender que en esa situación actuaras en caliente porque mi madre era mala y os hizo mucho daño, pero no estoy aquí por eso.—Carla se sentó en la cama del chico y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con ella, a lo que él hizo caso y se sentó.—Te he oído hablar con Mari Carmen antes, y vi que realmente mi ayuda es necesaria, así que aceptaré el prodigio de la abeja mientras ella no pueda hacer de Catarina.

—¿De verdad?—Él sonrió animado y la otra también intentó sonreír, algo que no había hecho por muchos días.

—Sí, después de todo, me dijiste que había más villanos que probablemente presionaran a mi madre para ser mala, así que me vengaré de ellos.

—Pero debes ir con cabeza, esto no es un juego, la ira no lleva a nada bueno...

—Ya, lo sé, pero te prometo que no haré ninguna locura.—Carla se giró un poco más hacia Alfonso y le abrazó cariñosamente, él se sorprendió, pero le correspondió abrazándola de vuelta.—Siento haberte dicho cosas feas... estoy bastante triste.

—Lo sé, tranquila...—Alfonso acarició la cabeza de su amiga y luego se separó para darle un beso en la frente.

Los dos parecieron hacer las paces, y aquello les relajó. La adolescente de ojos marrones acabó yéndose a su habitación para echarse un rato, y allí le esperaba Sara, de pie junto a la ventana, mirando el paisaje seco de los alrededores del cortijo.  
La pelirroja estuvo pensando en lo ocurrido en el baile; Carla le había besado en los labios, pero no habían mencionado aquello porque la rubia estuvo deprimida y no sabía cómo sacarle el tema. Tampoco habían vuelto al Cisne Negro, aunque Rosa y Julieta sí fueron a visitarlas por ello, se encontraban bastante preocupadas, habían estrechado lazos muy rápido gracias a sus diversas actividades, no habían dejado de ser amigas, todo lo contrario, ahora se apreciaban más entre ellas. Con Sara habían tenido relaciones también en el pasado, así que con ella se llevaban igual de bien.

**Interrupción de Marinette:**

—U-un momento...—Detuvo la de ojos azules a su kwami.—¿Era habitual para ellas mantener relaciones sexuales con otras personas? Es decir... ser tan promiscuas.

—Sí, ya te dije que en la época victoriana había públicamente tantas cosas estrictas, apariencias y puritanismo que en el ámbito privado las personas daban rienda suelta a su perversión.—Explicaba Tikki.—¿Qué ocurre cuando tus padres te prohíben hacer algo? ¡Que te dan más ganas de hacerlo! ¿Verdad?

—Tienes razón, entonces creo que lo voy entendiendo, y en parte las envidio, ojalá ahora fuera tan fácil proponer sexo a alguien para reforzar amistad sin que se ofenda o crea que soy una pervertida o que simplemente quiera una relación.

—Uy, Marinette, no sabía que eso a ti te interesaba.—El pequeño ser mágico rió, a lo que la nombrada se sonrojó mucho.

—¡N-no es eso! Digo... en general... Pero... no sé, si se diera la ocasión de probar algo...

—Pues Chat Noir te lo propuso el otro día y le dijiste que era un guarro.

—No me lo propuso, me dijo que a lo mejor en dos años, ¡pero a mi me gusta Adrien! Planeo estar con él, no con Chat Noir.

—Estamos hablando de sexo, no de amor, y bueno, es decisión tuya, yo no me voy a meter en eso, si fuera Plagg te diría que aproveches y tuvieras relaciones con Chat Noir, que se lo dijeras a Adrien también para reforzar la amistad, a Luka, a Alya, a todo el mundo, pero yo no soy así...

—Ay, Tikki, parece que quieras decirme que haga exactamente eso... pero soy demasiado joven para ir... haciendo ese tipo de cosas, ¿no crees?

—Literalmente tienes un año menos que Mari Carmen en ese entonces, ve a por todas si quieres, pero... con protección.—Tikki volvió a reír, a lo que Marinette volvió a sonrojarse y se puso pensativa.

—Me lo pensaré, aunque creo que también tú estás deseando de volver a tener algo de acción, ¿eh?—La de las coletas rió coqueta y le tocó la mejilla a la kwami mariquita.

—Probablemente... Pero vamos a continuar, anda, no vaya a ser que mañana buscando por internet con Adrien sobre el trabajo te comas unos cuantos spoilers sobre esto.

—Spoilers no sé, pero a lo mejor me como otra cosa...

—¡Marinette!

—¡Oye, eres tú la que me ha dicho que vaya a por todas, déjame fantasear!

—No digo nada, solo me ha sorprendido... anda, sigamos.

—Está bien...—Mari se quedó sonrojada y dispuesta a escuchar a Tikki de nuevo.

**Narrando Tikki otra vez:**

Ya entró la noche, todos estaban mejor de ánimo y ahora le tocaba a Gato Negro ver a Mari, esta intuía que él, al saber ya su identidad, iría a verla aquella noche a su balcón, en el que había estado otra vez durante la fiesta aquella hacía tiempo.

Alfonso estaba ya preparado con su pijama puesto, listo para fingir que se iba a dormir, aunque ya era algo estúpido, puesto a que literalmente todos en esa casa sabían su secreto y comprendían que fuera a ver a su chica, además ese hecho le hubiera permitido ir más temprano a verla, pero prefería usar su alter ego por la noche, se podía esconder mejor de cualquier amenaza.  
Salió de su mansión por la ventana de su cuarto ya convertido en Gato Negro, y con su bastón rápidamente se trasladó hasta la ciudad, y una vez llegó hasta el vecindario de María del Carmen decidió ir caminando para no llamar mucho la atención. Cuando ya se encontró frente al hogar de su chica de cabello oscuro, este se subió a su balcón con ayuda de su arma extensible y llegó a este, llamando a la puerta de cristal que hacía de ventana con delicadeza. Vio a través de las cortinas cómo la luz de su candil aún estaba encendida, por lo que la muchacha aún no se durmió, es más, varios segundos después de haber llamado a la puerta, esta corrió las cortinas y al ver a Gato Negro rápidamente abrió la puerta, echándose a sus brazos, aunque casi hace que el pobre se caiga del balcón. Mari ya tenía el pijama puesto, un simple camisón beige, unas pantuflas rosadas y el cabello suelto.

—¡Gato! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!—Exclamó ella, aunque no muy alto por si alguien más en la calle o sus padres mismamente podían oírla.

—Yo también te he echado de menos,—Contestó conmovido el rubio por esa reacción mientras abrazaba a su chica y luego se apartaba levemente para mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su mejilla.—sabía que eras tú, no podía estar enamorado de dos chicas distintas...

—Siento que se me haya descubierto de esa manera, no recuerdo nada, pero debió ser horrible... Mejor pasa a mi alcoba y hablemos más cómodos.

—Claro.—Ambos entraron a la habitación y una vez dentro se quedaron mirándose en silencio, hasta que Gato intentó continuar la conversación.—No fue culpa tuya lo que ocurrió, ¿vale? Pero tenemos un problema, y esa es Natalia, la asistenta de los Avilés, ella vio tu destransformación y sabe que eres Catarina, así que puede que le diga a los otros villanos quién eres, así como quién soy yo.

—Estoy muy confusa, Gato, no sé qué vamos a hacer... Siento que ahora yo no soy de mucha ayuda... ¡No puedo transformarme si quiera! Tikki está muy grave, no puedo obligarla a hacer nada.

—Todo está arreglado, tengo otra compañera, así que no te apures por esto, si necesitamos ayuda de Mari Carmen te la pediremos, aunque no seas Catarina estoy seguro de que nos podrás ayudar en otras cosas.

—Ah, entonces genial, pero... ¿Qué compañera?—Mari se sintió un tanto celosa al escuchar aquello, no quería que su amado se fuera con otra, sabía lo fogoso que él era, pero dudaba que fuera infiel.

—No creo que deba decirte su identidad,—Alfonso se empezó a poner nervioso, cada vez se sostenía menos todo aquello y pronto soltaría la verdad, no podía mentirle más a ella.—pero es alguien que quiere usar el prodigio de la abeja por temas personales, así que no estés molesta por ella, no siento el más mínimo interés por esa persona, y dudo que ella por mi en el sentido que estás pensando...

—Espera... ¿por casualidad estás hablando de Carla Burgos? ¡Ella es amiga mía! Además no le gustan los hombres, creo que puedo estar tranquila... ¿Por que es ella, verdad?

—Eh... S-sí, es ella, ¡pero no le digas nada a nadie!

—¿Y por qué se lo has dado precisamente a ella y no a... yo que sé, Alba o Alfonso?

—¿Quién puñetas es Alba? Yo escogí a Carla porque ella es la que más ha sufrido con todo esto, sus dos padres están muertos, ¡y por mi culpa! Yo asesiné a su madre, qué menos que darle una peineta mágica que puede hacer que se vengue de todos esos villanos que nos acechan y que condujeron a su madre a esa situación.

—Bueno... dejemos ese tema entonces, mejor ella que otra fresca cualquiera...

—Tranquila, mi mariquita bonita, o sardinita, como quieras que te llame.—Él rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y la acarició.—Ninguna otra va a quitarte el puesto en el equipo, tú eres una buena líder, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Está bien.—Ella rió un poco y le miró coqueta, no pudo evitar acercarse a él y besarle los labios. Alfonso convertido estaba algo nervioso, puesto a que al saber la identidad de Mari, pero al olvidar ella lo ocurrido, sentía que seguía pensando mal de su civil, así que no quería continuar con la mentira si implicaba hacer que ella se sintiera mal en un futuro, por lo que se quedó quieto en vez de corresponder a aquel beso como siempre acostumbraba a hacer. La muchacha de ojos verdes lo notó y le miró confusa mientras le ponía la mano en la mejilla.—¿Ocurre algo? Normalmente eres más apasionado cuando nos besamos...

—Siento que esto está mal, yo te amo con locura estés en la forma que estés... pero sé que tú a mi no.—Gato Negro miró a otro lado triste y bajó la cabeza.

—¿P-por qué dices eso...? Sí, es verdad que yo aún no sé quién eres en tu forma normal, pero si me lo dijeras... sé que yo te amo así y seguirás siendo la misma persona de la que me he enamorado.

—Eso es muy bonito y tal, pero sé que si me vieras no dirías lo mismo...

—Bien, pues déjate de suspense y dime quién eres, o si no te conozco destransfórmate.

—Muy bien...—Él se puso frente a ella y suspiró sin destransformarse.—Te mentí, y odio haberlo hecho, pero cuando me preguntaste si era Alfonso Avilés vi que estabas decepcionada, se notaba que no querías que fuera yo, así que sentí vergüenza de mi mismo y no pude evitar mentirte... Lo siento, Mari.

—Entonces es cierto... ¡Eres Alfonso... si es que lo sabía! ¡Qué ceguera!—Ella se llevó las manos a los ojos, visiblemente abrumada y dio con el pie en el suelo, para luego volver a mirar al chico.—Dios, esto es... ¡muy raro!

—Sí, y me arrepiento mucho de haber negado eso, pero en la pelea contra La Flamenca nos descubrimos mutuamente y a ti no te importó que yo fuera Alfonso, pero sabía que la cosa cambiaría si te lo decía en frío con tu maldita amnesia...—Él se llevó la mano a la frente totalmente avergonzado, tenía miedo de la respuesta de ella.

—Entiendo el por qué lo harías... P-pero... ¿Cómo te deshiciste de esa cicatriz tan grande del brazo?

—Natalia me dio algo y se me curó, me sorprendió tanto como a ti al ver que no la tenía... ¿Entonces no estás enfadada?

—Después de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido no quiero que haya más problemas entre nosotros, realmente lo sospechaba y estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa posibilidad, sé que entre nosotros existe un fuerte vínculo, y realmente sigo muy enamorada de ti... pero más como Gato Negro, yo también debo serte sincera, no estaba cómoda con ''Alfonso'', y no creo estarlo todavía.

—¿Y eso exactamente qué significa?

—Que deberíamos darnos un tiempo como pareja y solo ser amigos, no estoy enfadada, de verdad, ni siquiera molesta, se nos ha dado unos poderes y unas responsabilidades muy grandes, y por culpa de nuestro estúpido amorío lo hemos fastidiado todo...

—Lo sé, sé que todo es culpa mía por ser un imbécil enamorado, así que si eso es lo que quieres... yo te respetaré y esperaré lo que sea por ti, ya lo sabes, te amo demasiado, mi sardinita, pero no puedo evitar ser una persona patética en civil...

—No lo eres, Alfonso, además a parte de eso los villanos tienen bastante ventaja sobre nosotros y encima creo que son adultos, tú no tienes toda la culpa, ya lo hemos hablado y te perdoné por lo que ocurrió en tu casa, pero necesito un tiempo para procesar todo lo sucedido con La Flamenca y todo esto, sobre todo por mi kwami.

—Te dejaré descansar lo que quieras y necesites, ya te lo dije, te he echado mucho de menos y estuve muy preocupado, creía que te perdería... Hubiera preferido ser yo el que resultara herido, te mereces un descanso.

Mari le agarró la mano, aunque luego se acercó a abrazarle y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Alfonso.

—Tú si que te mereces un buen descanso... La mayoría de la información de La Flamenca la has descubierto tú, te has llevado los traumas más duros, y, por lo que me has dicho, tu familia ha sido afectada por ella, y yo no me acuerdo ni de lo que me ha pasado y mentalmente estoy bien, así que el que debería descansar eres tú...

—Debería... Pero no puedo, ahora más que nunca hay que estar alerta, pueden aparecer esos villanos en cualquier momento y alguien tiene que estar ahí.

—Juro que volveré pronto, mientras tanto intenta aguantar con Carla, sé que podréis.

Ambos sonrieron, a pesar de haber cortado su relación sentimental ya del todo, ya conocían sus identidades y eso no les causaría un problema para las confrontaciones que tendrían, al contrario, sabrían trabajar mejor en equipo, y no se dejarían llevar por chorradas amorosas, eso sí, María del Carmen probablemente no quería nada amoroso, pero sí quería otra cosa a la que le había cogido gusto, y para alguien como ella le sería complicado volver a tener de eso si renunciaba a Alfonso.

—Carla es muy fuerte y tiene agallas para ser heroína, ¡se presentó en un baile lleno de burgueses vestida de hombre y con una mujer de la servidumbre como pareja! Eso si que es tener alma de fuego.

—De eso me acuerdo, fue genial, y sí, has elegido bien...—Ella se sentó en su cama y miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose nerviosa, no sabía cómo sacar el tema después de la conversación que acababan de tener, pensaba que Alfonso se lo tomaría a mal y que ella querría jugar con él.

—¿Pasa algo? Si te estoy molestando quizá deba irme, ya es tarde y no quiero que esto se vuelva incómodo...—El adolescente de ojos azules se rascó la nuca, aún sintiéndose avergonzado por todo aquello.

—Sí, que estaba pensando en algo, aunque si te lo digo vas a pensar mal de mi.

—Prueba a ver, ya has cortado conmigo dos veces, nada que venga de ti me va a doler más.—Esto lo dijo en tono de broma y riéndose un poco para quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque por parte de Mari, ella solo podía sentirse acalorada.

—No sé cómo decírtelo... Quizá podríamos... ser amigos con... bueno... beneficios...—La chica hablaba entrecortada y evitando la mirada porque era algo más tímida de esa forma, Gato Negro le excitaba demasiado, ese traje, esos ojos, y el antifaz que le daba un aura de misterio, todo aquello le podía.

—¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Estás diciendo que te de dinero o algo así?

—¡N-no! Quiero decir... que no estemos saliendo y tengamos la opción de ver a más gente pero... sigamos teniendo cierta... intimidad tú y yo.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!—Alfonso se sonrojó de golpe mirándola con sorpresa.—¿Eso no será peor? A mi me afectaría estar manteniendo relaciones contigo pero no poder tener exclusividad...

—M-me gusta tener sexo contigo, gatito... La última vez fue fabuloso...

—¡Agh! Es que no puedo decir que no a esa petición... Muy bien, haremos eso, tampoco dista demasiado de lo que queríamos hacer siendo solo Catarina y Gato Negro... Solo que ahora sabes que soy Alfonso...

—Ya te dije que no me importa, y para esto menos, tú y yo ya hicimos ciertas cosas en civil, no va a ser diferente...—Ella se levantó de la cama y le agarró de las manos para besarle otra vez, y esta vez él sí correspondió y acarició su largo pelo. María del Carmen en ese momento solo quería que el héroe rubio volviera a hacerla sentir bien, así que le agarró fuerte y le tiró sobre su cama para ponerse encima de él.—No pareces muy convencido con esto.

—S-sí lo estoy...—Respondía el muchacho de ojos azules, sonrojado y comenzando a sentir excitación.—pero luego dirás que yo soy el pervertido, recuerda que esta idea ha sido tuya...

—Lo recordaré, no te preocupes.—Ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para intentar quitarle la corbata, aunque antes de que pudieran comenzar a quitarse la ropa, alguien abrió la puerta de repente; era el padre de Mari Carmen, y esta, al ver a su progenitor mirar la escena con furia y sorpresa, se levantó de la cama quedándose de pie, yendo tras ella Gato Negro, que también se levantó muy alarmado.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto, María del Carmen?!—Gritaba furioso el adulto, entrando en el cuarto, mientras los adolescentes miraban asustados tras haber sido pillados en ese momento.—¡¿Qué hacía ese pillastre en tu cama?!

—P-padre... Solo vino a ver cómo estaba...—Se excusaba ella, intentando salvar la situación, pero iba a ser difícil.

—¿Tú crees que nací ayer o algo así? ¡Sé a lo que ha venido ese picaflor! ¡Ha venido a acabar con tu inocencia!

—Pero si estaba yo encima de él... De verdad, solo vino a visitarme y fui yo quien se lo propuso...

—¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? ¡Eres una chica trabajadora y responsable!

—Sí, lo soy, pero estoy creciendo y no soy tan inocente como crees, yo también hago ese tipo de cosas...

—¡Entonces deberías casarte con él! Quien desflora a mi hija se casa con ella y la mantiene, así que ya sabes, gato, si sois mayores para fornicar como conejos sois mayores para casaros, porque supongo que tarde o temprano la dejarás preñada y nosotros no podemos mantener a más criaturas.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Chillaron los dos adolescentes sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando.

—Lo que habéis oído, no te eduqué así, Mari, seguro que alguien te comió la cabeza para acabar ignorando tus creencias.

—Nadie me comió la cabeza, padre,—La joven de cabello negro se estaba poniendo de los nervios con tan solo escuchar las locas ideas de su padre.—simplemente comprendí que tener sexo no es ningún pecado y es como cualquier otra diversión, además no me quedaré embarazada con esos anticonceptivos de la familia de Alba, soy responsable para esto, ¡debería creer en mi! ¿Acaso usted y madre no han hecho el amor en su juventud?

—Por supuesto que lo hicimos, pero solo para traerte al mundo a ti y a tus hermanos y después de casarnos como corresponde, ¡así que os tenéis que casar!

—Pues lo siento mucho, señor,—Se metía en la conversación Gato Negro, estando también furioso por dentro, a la vez que con ansiedad.—su hija me dijo que no quería ser mi novia, solo deseaba tener sexo conmigo, y eso es algo natural, aunque sigue siendo mi amiga, y no acabo de salir de un matrimonio de conveniencia para meterme en otro y menos fastidiarle la vida a ella, ¿sabe?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Niñato! ¡Yo educaré a mi niña como quiera!—El padre de Mari Carmen estaba demasiado enfadado como para mediar con él en ese momento. Yo estaba escondida escuchando la conversación desde mi cajón donde descansaba, todo aquello parecía tenso y horrible.

—Los hijos rara vez tienen los mismos ideales que sus padres, y ella ya está crecidita para hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo, no nos puede obligar a nada, si no se las verá con mi padre, él no dejará que me haga esto.—El rubio de ojos azules miró amenazante a Antonio y este gruñó bastante fuera de sí.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Y tú, Mari Carmen, vas a estar castigada muy severamente! ¡Te llevaré a un convento de clausura!—Él la agarró del brazo y ella intentó zafarse horrorizada.

—¡No, padre, déjeme!—Gritó la chica, comenzando a llorar de la desesperación en la que derivó todo aquello, y de pronto Carmen apareció en la puerta, mirando preocupada, los gritos la empezaron a preocupar bastante y no pudo evitar subir a la habitación de su hija.

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!—Vociferó ella, muy alterada.—¡¿Qué haces con nuestra hija, Antonio?!

—¡Ahora no, Carmen! El bebé...—Aprovechando la distracción del padre, Alfonso convertido le dio una patada haciendo que soltara a la adolescente y la agarró abrazándola con fuerza.

—Ven conmigo, en mi casa estarás tranquila...—Le susurró para que ellos no lo oyeran, pero la habitación era pequeña y Antonio lo pudo oír.

—¡Como te lleves a mi hija juro que te encontraré y te mataré!—Gritó una vez más el enajenado adulto.

—Cómeme los testículos, viejo loco.—Gato Negro cogió en brazos a María del Carmen y se la llevó hacia el balcón, yéndose ambos en mitad de la noche a la mansión Avilés.

—¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, DESGRACIADO! ¡HARÉ QUE TODA SEVILLA TE ODIE, GATO NEGRO, ERES TODO MENOS UN MALDITO HÉROE!

Los padres de María del Carmen se quedaron en la habitación de esta, desesperados por lo que acababa de pasar. La madre lloraba desconsolada y el padre intentaba abrazarla para que no se preocupara demasiado y no ocasionara problemas a su futuro hijo no nato. Yo seguí ahí en ese cajón, Mari no pudo llevarme con ella, pero sé que no fue culpa suya, yo esperaría a que viniera a recogerme...

**Continuará...**

* * *

**[Hey hey! ¡Esto volvió con intensidad! Si queréis capítulos más seguido, seguid la historia dándole a favoritos y dejad alguna review, estaré muy agradecida si me ayudáis con un mensaje de apoyo :3 Gracias y nos leemos pronto!]**


	3. Información engañosa

**Muy buenas a todos los que seguís leyendo este fic a pesar de mi tardanza escribiendo. Ya sabéis que por lo que está pasando es muy complicada la situación, y para mi no es menos, aunque tenga mucho tiempo libre en casa sí que estoy pendiente a otras cosas como ganar dinero trabajando en hacer dibujos para la gente y en parte tratar de no deprimirme, pues al estar en casa haciendo lo mismo día tras día es desinspirador y tampoco me ha apetecido seguir mucho esto, aunque sí que tenía cosas escritas y de vez en cuando agregaba un párrafo o frase al capítulo, igualmente espero que a partir de ahora pueda escribir más rápido, lo que viene ahora es complicado de escribir y también tengo que informarme mucho. **

**Ahora espero que puedan disfrutar la lectura, nos leemos!  
**

* * *

Llegó el día en el que Adrien y Marinette debían quedar para su trabajo, ambos habían estado casi toda la noche escuchando los relatos de sus kwamis. Les había sorprendido lo que ocurrió con los padres de María del Carmen y que esta se tuviera que marchar en mitad de la noche y en pijama a casa de Alfonso, pero tuvieron que cortar el relato justo ahí porque se les hizo muy tarde y debían dormir, por pura suerte, Hawk Moth estaba bastante quieto últimamente y no había akumas que cazar, así que se podían concentrar en algo como eso.

La muchacha de las coletas debía acudir a la mansión Agreste para el trabajo, cosa que a Gabriel no le gustaba demasiado, pero debía aguantarse ya que no tenía otra opción, y ella aún se encontraba en su casa arreglándose tras ducharse. Estaba nerviosa, pues estaría a solas con Adrien y sabía que no podría hablarle medianamente bien, pero Tikki trató de mentalizarla para ello.  
Se encontraba en toalla frente a un espejo y se miraba con la vista perdida. Su kwami la miró confusa, así que fue volando hasta ella y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Te ocurre algo? ¡Vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa!—Dijo esta, preocupada.

—Ah... no, solo estoy nerviosa y no se que ponerme,—Contestaba Marinette, mirando a Tikki.—tal vez si me arreglo demasiado parecerá evidente que quiero impresionar, y si voy como normalmente voy pareceré muy simple... ¿qué me aconsejas?

—Pues que pongas algo que no suelas usar pero no parezca descarado, además puedes dejarte el pelo suelto.

—De acuerdo, veré qué encuentro, ¡gracias Tikki!—La adolescente de ojos azules corrió a su armario y buscó algo de ropa que ponerse.

Después de haberse puesto su ropa interior y haber escogido unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa negra normal y una chaqueta marrón, se secó el pelo y se lo peinó, dejándolo suelto tal y como le aconsejó la kwami mariquita.  
Se puso sus zapatos rosados, cogió algunos útiles para el trabajo y finalmente pudo salir de su casa para ir a la de Adrien andando. Mientras caminaba, Tikki se asomó de su bolso un momento.

—Voy a ponerte unas normas, Marinette,—Habló de nuevo la kwami roja.—anoche hablamos de lo peligroso que es que la gente sepa tu identidad, así que intenta no hablar demasiado, y hoy intentad ver lo que ya te he contado, es decir, no leas nada más después de la muerte de La Flamenca si no quieres hacerte spoiler.

—Pero para el trabajo voy a necesitar saber el resto, ¿no? Vas a tener que darte prisa en contarme el resto de la historia.

—Intentaré hacerlo, y lo más importante es que no te embobes con Adrien, que no te convenza de ver lo que no puedes.

—Está bien, intentaré no dejarme llevar por lo que él me diga.

Tikki se volvió a esconder en el bolsito de la joven, y esta caminó unos minutos hasta llegar a la mansión Agreste. Llamó al timbre y, tras decir que era ella, abrieron las verjas de la entrada exterior. Subió las escalinatas hacia la entrada interior, y los portones de la gran casa se abrieron, Nathalie la esperaba y la dejó pasar.

—Bienvenida, Adrien te está esperando en su habitación,—Saludó de manera seria la asistenta.—tenéis exactamente dos horas para trabajar en el proyecto de clase, así que no perdáis el tiempo, estaré vigilando y entraré constantemente a la habitación para ver el progreso.

—D-de acuerdo...—Marinette fue acompañada por Nathalie al cuarto del muchacho rubio escaleras arriba, y al entrar, este la miró desde la puerta, donde estaba esperando.

—¡Hola, Marinette! Pasa y ponte cómoda.—Invitó el de ojos verdes a la muchacha.

—¡H-hola Adrien!—Respondía la chica poniéndose roja de repente.

—Te queda genial el pelo suelto, me gusta.

—G-gracias...—Ella torpemente dejó sus cosas junto al escritorio del chico y suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse. Nathalie no se había marchado de allí, simplemente les observó, y antes de irse les diría unas palabras.

—Estaré por aquí cerca si necesitáis algo, entraré de vez en cuando por si acaso...—Cerró la puerta tras ella, y entonces los chicos se sentaron en el escritorio en las dos sillas que previamente preparó Adrien.

—Uf, por fin se ha ido, es muy amable, pero a veces mi padre hace que se ponga muy estricta conmigo.—Mencionaba el chico rubio, agarrando su tablet donde hacía los deberes.

—Bueno... Supongo que no querrá que nos distraigamos...—Contestaba Marinette, a lo que acto seguido se le vino a la cabeza lo que habló rato antes con Tikki, ahora estando allí a solas con él no se atrevía ni a pensar en ello.—¡V-vamos a empezar mejor!

—Sí, a ver, hablaste de que querías que escribiéramos sobre portadores antiguos de los miraculous del Gato y la Mariquita, en concreto los últimos antes de los Ladybug y Chat Noir actuales, a esos de España de finales del siglo 19.

—Eh... sí, ¿sabes de eso acaso?

—Ahá, yo... en secreto soy un friki de ese tema, solo que no lo hago notar tanto como Alya, pero soy un gran fan de su blog de hecho, y da la casualidad de que los últimos temas de historia de nuestras clases me han hecho curiosear a cerca de la historia española, y me sorprendió conocer todo esto. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Pues... por curiosidad... ya sabes, buscando por internet puedes encontrar muchas cosas... Hay blogs que recopilan todo lo que saben acerca de los miraculous y su historia, y lo más reciente a parte de la actualidad era el siglo 19, encontré una fuente enorme de datos sobre María del Carmen y Alfonso, los portadores de los miraculous.—La muchacha de cabello oscuro improvisaba sobre la marcha una excusa, era evidente que todo se lo había contado Tikki y no podía decirle eso a Adrien.

—Guay, en ese caso podremos mirar esa página para sacar información de ahí, ¿no?—El chico de ojos verdes puso su mano derecha sobre el ratón del ordenador y la izquierda sobre el teclado para escribir lo que ella le dijera, sin embargo esto a Marinette la quedó petrificada, sin saber qué decir.

—Esto... resulta que no me acuerdo exactamente de cómo se llama la página... pero si buscamos sus nombres o algo seguro que damos con ella.—Salió del paso la adolescente de ojos azules.—Además me acuerdo de muchas cosas que he leído, e incluso las apunté para el trabajo.

—En ese caso enséñame los apuntes e iré buscando algo, ¿qué es lo último que leíste?—Adrien notaba claramente el nerviosismo de su compañera, y si decía justo el lugar de la historia en el que se quedó él, estaría claro que ella era Ladybug y todo se lo contaba su kwami, él empezaba a mostrarse muy ilusionado por la idea de que Marinette fuera su Lady.

Por su parte, ella sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y lo abrió por las últimas páginas escritas, ahí había datos relevantes que escribió específicamente para enseñarlos en el trabajo y no meter la pata, y estaba tan nerviosa y concentrada en no parecer estúpida ante Adrien que aún ni se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que a él también le estuvieran contando la historia desde una perspectiva más cercana.

—A ver... lo último que leí fue la muerte de La Flamenca, aquello de lo que discutí con Chloé,—Informó Marinette al muchacho rubio, lo cual hizo que este abriera los ojos ligeramente sorprendido.—de hecho ella parece saber algo que a nosotros se nos escapa.

—Sí, lo he notado, pero bueno, aún tenemos una semana para aclararnos, no te preocupes, Marinette.—Él la miró intentando mantener la calma, aún no estaba seguro de que ella fuera Ladybug, pero sus kwamis quedaron en contarles la historia a la vez, y se habían quedado casi en el mismo lugar de esta.—Voy a buscar por internet, mientras... vamos a charlar de lo que sabemos.

Ella asintió aún colorada, y él buscó en su ordenador todo tipo de datos. En la Wikipedia no había gran cosa, solo las fechas de las muertes los protagonistas. Algo que les escamó bastante fue no encontrar la fecha de la muerte de Isabel, extrañamente no ponía en ningún lado la fecha, ni siquiera el año 1882. Algo no cuadraba, en internet los datos eran muy escasos, al menos en su propio idioma.

Tras media hora buscando y apuntando los primeros datos de historia que tenían, ambos se detuvieron para descansar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador. Nathalie poco después entró en la sala y les ofreció dos zumos de naranja, seguidamente les preguntó qué tal iban, y tras una escueta charla, la asistenta se marchó, dejándolos solos otra vez.

—Una pregunta... ¿cómo has encontrado una página con tantísimos datos y yo no soy capaz de encontrar nada?—Se cuestionaba Adrien, confuso, aunque en parte trataba de presionarla para sacarse de dudas.—¿Estaba en francés a caso?

—Ah... ahora que lo recuerdo... no, estaba en español,—La chica de pelo negro empezaba a sudar y temblar sin saber cómo excusarse.—l-lo que pasa es que la traduje... Y no sé, puede que tengas el internet restringido por tu padre... quien sabe.

—Tienes razón... bueno, quizá la próxima vez pueda decirle a mi padre que me permita ir a tu casa para hacer el trabajo, porque aquí no estamos descubriendo gran cosa, únicamente lo de Isabel de Burgos, que es bastante extraño... ¿Por qué no aparece su fecha de fallecimiento? Además pone que tuvo dos hijos, Carla y otro sin nombre ni fechas, nada.

—Quién sabe... Yo leí que ella estaba embarazada, quizá el que escribió eso en la Wikipedia se confundió y puso que su bebé nació antes de morir ella o yo que sé.

—Hay algo que no cuadra, Marinette, debemos encontrar ese blog y saber qué ocurrió con esa mujer, o, aunque no te guste: hablar con Chloé, ella seguro que lo sabe, míralo de este modo: ella es Queen Bee, así que el bicho volador extraño que la convierte le habrá contado cosas de esa época.

—Sí, es cierto... Pero si conozco a Chloé, y por desgracia la conozco, ella no querrá decirnos nada porque querrá que su trabajo sea mejor que el nuestro.

—No había caído en eso... bueno, estoy seguro que podremos apañárnolas nosotros solos.

Marinette le sonrió y asintió, se había relajado, pero Adrien continuaba pensando que ella era Ladybug, aunque no se atrevía a decir nada revelador, podría traerles problemas, y no era lo más indicado.

Ellos dos continuaron escribiendo el trabajo, añadiendo las pocas fotos que encontraban y datos sobre la torre del Oro, o cosas de Sevilla que sí estaban bien documentadas, y cuando se les acabó el tiempo de estar juntos, Marinette volvió a su casa, habiéndoles dado las gracias a los Agreste por dejarla quedarse.

El chico rubio se había quedado solo en su cuarto, releyendo todos los detalles del trabajo a medias, y después buscando todas las páginas en español acerca del tema que estaban tratando, y ahí encontró más cosas, sin embargo Plagg le detuvo y no le dejó leer acerca de eso.

—Te vas a hacer Spoiler, Adrien, ¿no quieres que te siga contando yo la historia?—Sugería con su típica voz pícara y vivaracha.

—Sí, pero estaba corroborando una cosa.—Respondió el joven modelo.—Esa página que Marinette dijo no existe, ¿verdad?

—Puede, quizá sea un blog pequeñito en la página 700 del buscador de Google.

—Pero eso no puede ser, con la información tan específica que tiene ella, esas cosas básicas deberían haberse hecho más conocidas.

—Ten en cuenta que antiguamente la prensa no daba tanta bola a estos casos por el hecho de ser ''magia maligna'', los solían omitir o se camuflaban de una u otra manera, algunos portadores son tan antiguos que o no son conocidos o lo son por cosas que no son precisamente los miraculous, por no hablar de que Sevilla es una ciudad bastante pequeña aunque sea conocida, Internet es un sitio con información de todo tipo, pero hay veces que cuesta encontrar cosas muy específicas, tienes que tener eso en cuenta, Sevilla no es París, la Antigua Grecia o el Antiguo Egipto.

—Bueno, me daré por vencido por hoy, pero no es casualidad que Marinette sepa tanto de todo esto y haya llegado justamente a donde he llegado yo contigo.

—Ay, niño, hay cosas que es mejor no saber antes de tiempo, tú apaga el ordenador, ponte el pijama y te seguiré contando.

—¡Pero si aún tengo que cenar!

—Eres rico y tu padre pasa olímpicamente de cenar contigo, pide que te traigan la cena aquí y punto.

—Uf, está bien, ¡pero que sepas que lo hago por el trabajo!

—Uy si, no vayas a quedar mal con Marinette.

Adrien gruñó un poco y apagó el monitor del ordenador, yéndose hacia un armario para ponerse el pijama. Rato después se sentó en su sofá junto a Plagg con la tele encendida de fondo, solo para ambientar, y pidió a Nathalie que le subiera la cena cuando esta entró para avisarle de que estaba lista. Minutos después, la mujer de las gafas se la había subido, dándole las buenas noches y se marchó, dejando a solas al muchacho.  
Él se puso a cenar, y mientras lo hacía, Plagg se puso cómodo también sobre el sofá junto a un enorme trozo de queso que se comió enseguida, después miró al rubio.

—¿Dónde nos quedamos?—Preguntó el kwami negro.

—Cuando Alfonso se llevó a Mari Carmen a su cortijo, que se habían descubierto y su padre les pilló apunto de hacer guarrerías.

—Bueno, pues allá vamos.

**Narra Plagg:**

Ese día había sido bastante intenso y alegre, sin embargo la noche iba a ser distinta. La familia de María del Carmen se rompió porque ella se marchó con Gato Negro a la Mansión Avilés.

Entraron por la ventana de su cuarto, que previamente el chico rubio dejó abierta, y al estar dentro se destransformó ante la muchacha de cabello negro. Ella le miró, no terminaba de creérselo, acababa de abandonar a sus padres y a Tikki, quien se había quedado en un cajón, ya que estaba débil y aún no podía reaccionar bien. Mari Carmen estaba desolada, y se había puesto a llorar, tapando su cara con ambas manos.

—¡No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto!—Exclamaba llorosa, intentando hablar en bajo, pues el resto de personas en la mansión podían estar durmiendo.—¡Me he escapado de casa de mis padres! ¡Y he dejado abandonada a Tikki!

—Iré a por ella en cuanto esté la cosa más calmada.—Dije yo, que también estaba preocupado por ella.—Pero seguro que entiende que hayas tenido que irte rápido.

Alfonso había cogido un pañuelo de su mesilla y se lo dio a ella para que se limpiase.

—Siento haber hecho eso de repente,—Se disculpó tristemente el muchacho.—vi injusto que te castigaran tan duramente por querer disfrutar un poco.

—Lo hubiera pasado muy mal si me hubiera quedado ahí esa noche...—Mari había quitado sus manos de su cara para coger el pañuelo que se le ofreció y se limpió las lágrimas, intentando calmarse.—pero son mis padres, no puedo dejarles así, ¿y si del disgusto mi madre pierde al bebé?

—Mierda... no había pensado en eso... Podríamos intentar que Alba hable con ellos, o sus padres, seguro que son más abiertos con estos temas.

—Sí, eso puede ser la solución... o al menos es lo que espero...

—En fin... será mejor que nos relajemos y no armemos mucho escándalo, me da igual que mi padre se entere de que estás aquí, total, ya lo sabe todo, y Carla también, pero Natalia, nuestra asistenta, sabe que eres Catarina y te quitará el prodigio en cualquier momento, varias veces intentó quitármelo a mi.

—Entonces es mala también... ¿qué sabes?

—Solo sé que ella presionaba a Isabel para conseguir los prodigios para otra persona, pero no sé si es solo una ayudante o si posee uno propio, el caso es que está acercándose demasiado a mi padre y sospecho que es porque él tiene el de La Flamenca.

—¿No le has dicho nada aún sobre esto? ¿A qué esperas?

—La verdad es que no lo sé, dar un paso en falso puede desmoronarlo todo, ella sabe quién eres, si yo la delato ante mi padre ella podría hacer algo malo y proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo Isabel, pero peor, porque ya se saben nuestras identidades, si Natalia no ha dicho ya quienes somos es por algo.

—O tal vez ya lo dijo y están planeando algo para acorralarnos...—Mari se sentó en la cama del chico, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, y su barbilla en sus manos.

Alfonso se quedó callado, estaban bloqueados, no veían una salida, se habían dejado llevar por su pasión y cometieron muchos errores, pero por aquel día ya no podían hacer nada más. Yo me acerqué a ellos y les miré.

—Por ahora lo mejor será que descanséis,—Sugerí yo, ya que no decían nada más.—ya mañana trazaremos un plan, llamaremos al Maestro Fu y le daremos el prodigio de la abeja a Carla, pero alguien tendrá que controlar a Natalia y ver qué hace.

—Buena idea... creo que uno de nosotros debería seguir a Natalia cuando vaya fuera de la casa.—Dijo Alfonso, mirando a la puerta de su cuarto otra vez.—Ella los fines de semana suele irse de aquí, pero nunca he podido seguirla.

—A mi no me conoce tanto, así que yo lo haré.—Mari nos miró decidida, quería ayudar más, puesto a que en la investigación de la Flamenca se sintió inútil y no hizo nada más que entorpecer a Alfonso, al menos ahora ella lo veía así.—Solo he molestado con lo de la Flamenca y encima por mi incompetencia Tikki salió muy herida.

—¿Estás segura de eso? No quiero que te pasen más cosas ahora o que te metas en algo peligroso sola, no sabemos contra quienes nos enfrentamos o cuales son sus poderes.

—Le pediré a Alba que me acompañe, o quizá a las amigas de Carla, no las conozco mucho y no sé si confiar en ellas, pero quizá puedan ser de ayuda, ya que Natalia no las ha visto de cerca y no sabría reconocerlas.

—Eso sería lo ideal, mañana, después de entregarle el prodigio a Carla, le pediremos que nos lleve a con ellas y le explicaremos todo, pero antes debemos avisar al Maestro Fu, no queremos fastidiarlo todo.

Mari asintió, y luego se quedó pensativa, mirando hacia la cama de Alfonso.

—Ah, oye, ¿no te importa que duerma aquí?—Cuestionó un poco avergonzada.

—No, para nada, de hecho sería muy peligroso que salieras de esta habitación, se puede cerrar por dentro, así que no entrará nadie, además tienes ahí el excusado por si lo necesitas en la noche, y si en algún momento tienes hambre despiértame aunque sea y te traeré algo de comer o de beber.

—Muchísimas gracias por todo, Alfonso, me has tratado demasiado bien después de todo...—Ella se acercó a abrazarle, y este le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su espalda y su pelo.

—Ya está, ambos hemos cometido errores, pero ahora la balanza está equilibrada y hay que mirar al futuro.

Los dos simplemente sonrieron y se echaron en la cama para dormirse, después de todo lo ocurrido no les apetecía continuar con lo que Mari quería en su cuarto. Yo les di las buenas noches y me eché con ellos entre las sábanas, aunque me costó bastante dormir pensando en que Tikki estaría sola...

Esta vez los chicos no se meterían en ningún sitio con cadáveres o cosas putrefactas, esta vez la dificultad subía, pero les parecería mucho más fácil salir de aquello. Pobres e inocentes criaturas.

**Continuará!**

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? A ver si adivináis la temática de esta temporada :D Dejadme vuestras reviews para saber que aún os interesa esto, por favor :3**


End file.
